


Loose Threads

by AkinoAme



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Fix-It, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkinoAme/pseuds/AkinoAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it for the end of episode 36. Eiji goes to Shoko for help to restore Hina's dream--both figuratively and literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Scene cut from the second chapter of "Ghost Stories." I loved it, but it didn't fit anymore, so I posted it as a standalone.

                Eiji has a plan.

                He's gathered up the pieces of Hina's prizewinning outfit and brought them to Cous Coussier for Shoko to see.

                "You're kidding!" Chiyoko declares when she sees the coat, torn in two and covered in dirt and footprints. "Hina did this?"

                He nods reluctantly. "She kind of...freaked out. From the stress she's been under."

                "What a shame," Chiyoko sighs as Eiji looks over at Shoko.

                "Do you think it can be fixed?"

                "Maybe," she admits, picking it up carefully. "But the edges are frayed. I might have to cut them before I sew it back together."

                When arriving customers distract Chiyoko, Shoko whispers, "Is this the one from Hina's dream?"

                Eiji nods again. "I tried taking the real one, but she cut it to ribbons."

                Shoko nods back, but she doesn't seem deterred. "If you can get me the pieces, I might be able to use them for the repair. It won't be exactly like she did it, but it should still work."

                "Really?" he asks in relief. "Thank you!"

                "You really think this will help her?" Shoko asks.

                His relieved smile fades a little, and he admits, "I don't know. To be honest, I don't know if her dream even can come back. But if we just try to help her a little..."

                "She might be able to make it grow," Shoko understands. Eiji smiles and nods.

                The next thing they hear completely grabs their attention, as Chiyoko apologizes, "I'm sorry, Hina isn't here today. She's not feeling well."

                Shoko's breath catches as they turn to see their guest. "Mr. Sawaguchi."

                "That's too bad," the designer replies. "I wanted to try to change her mind about France, before I leave. But I suppose her decision is final. Thank you anyway."

                It's exactly the chance they need, and before Shoko can even whisper, "Go!" Eiji is out the door and chasing after Sawaguchi.

                "Mr. Sawaguchi, wait!" he cries out.

                Sawaguchi does stop and turn as Eiji and Shoko run out. He doesn't recognize Eiji at first, but he does remember Shoko.

                "Miss Sugiura, correct?" he guesses.

                Shoko nods before bowing. Eiji also bows, asking, "I know Hina turned you down your offer, but please don't count her out right now."

                "And you are?" Sawaguchi asks.

                Shoko pulls Eiji up, embarrassed at his directness in front of her and Hina's idol, as she explains, "This is Hino Eiji. He was Hina's model during the fashion show."

                "I remember you now," he replies. "The two of you were a good team."

                "I know Hina's been saying that she wants to give up fashion, but that's only because of the stress she's been under," Eiji says, but Shoko discreetly steps on his foot, warning him that it's the wrong thing to say.

                "Stress?" Sawaguchi repeats. "From what?"

                Designers need to be able to handle a lot of stress. Eiji thinks fast and answers, "Her brother. His health hasn't been the best lately, and he ended up in the hospital a few days ago."

                Shoko's a little surprised at how quickly he's able to come up with an excuse, but she goes along with it, adding, "He's the only family she has left, so she's been worried a lot."

                "I understand," Sawaguchi replies.

                "She's taking it easy right now," Eiji continues. "I'm sure if you talk to her again, when she's feeling better, she'll be much more excited about your offer."

                "This won't be an easy job," Sawaguchi warns. "If her brother's health is in such poor shape..."

                "I promised her I'd take care of it," he answers immediately. And, remembering Shingo's half-conscious whispers, he adds, "It's what he wants too, for her to follow her dreams."

                There's a slight smile on Sawaguchi's face as he promises, "Then I'll reconsider. Maybe a shorter internship, a few months, when she's feeling better?"

"That'll be perfect," Shoko agrees. "I'll call her right now to let her know."

                Eiji's grinning as Shoko pulls out her phone, so he hears Sawaguchi remark, "There's not many people who would try to help their rival like this."

                "She and Hina are friends, and they both have the same dream," he admits. "Hina would do the same to help her."

                "Miss Izumi is lucky to have friends like the both of you," Sawaguchi insists.

                As he hears Shoko's voice raise in excitement as she breaks the news to Hina, Eiji can't help but nod.

                "We're lucky to have her too."


End file.
